


Die ganze Welt

by thots_tochter



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Jupp und Klaus haben ein Kommunikationsproblem...





	Die ganze Welt

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 3-Satz-Ficathon: „Dein Fandom, dein Pairing, beleidigt“, [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html): „Verletzlich“
> 
> Ganz ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo diese Geschichten immer herkommen, aber mein Kopf ist voll von diesen kleinen und größeren Missverständnisgeschichten zwischen den beiden, interessanterweise fast immer nachdem sie es endlich mal in die Kette bekommen haben, ihre Gefühle füreinander zu akzeptieren und entsprechend zu handeln. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich immer schon der Meinung war, dass der spannende Teil der Liebesgeschichte ja erst beginnt, wenn sich die Helden bekommen haben und es darum geht, die Beziehung im Alltag tragfähig zu machen und lebendig zu halten. Irgendwie sind Jupp und Klaus in meinem Headcanon auch absolut prädestiniert für diese Missverständnisse, weil Jupp nie oder nur in Rätseln redet, wenn es wichtig wird und Klaus des Öfteren einen Tick zu rücksichtsvoll ist und zu viel Geduld mit ihm hat.   
> Nun ja, ursprünglich war das hier nur eine spontane kleine Idee, für cricris „beleidigt“-Prompt im 3-Sätze-Ficaton, aber dann mochte ich die Idee doch so sehr, dass ich sie nochmal hervorgeholt habe. Jetzt sind es ein paar viel mehr Sätze als vorher, die Interpunktion ist etwas weniger kreativ… und es ist ungefähr fünfmal so lang. Ich hoffe, die Idee dahinter ist noch erkennbar und es gefällt trotzdem.

# „Die ganze Welt“

 

_„Sag mal, Jupp, habe ich dir irgendetwas getan?“_

Klaus musterte seinen Partner durchdringend und versuchte, sich einen Reim auf dessen Verhalten zu machen. Nachdem er die Tür zu ihrem Büro geschlossen hatte, hatte er Jupp in den Arm nehmen und einen kleinen Kuss von dessen Lippen stehlen wollen. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, wie eigentlich immer seitdem sie zusammen waren. Ein flüchtiger Kuss, eine liebevolle Geste, eine Hand, die ein bisschen länger am Körper des anderen ruhte, als streng genommen nötig und angemessen war; das war so eine Art Ritual zwischen ihnen geworden, wann immer sie sich sicher sein konnten, schaute niemand hin, es bekam keiner mit. Klaus blickte sich suchend um, ob er jemanden übersehen hatte, einen Kollegen oder einen Besucher vielleicht, doch da war niemand. Warum also hatte Jupp auf sein Ansinnen so ablehnend reagiert, war mit einem schnellen Schritt zur Seite getreten, anstatt ihm entgegen zu kommen. Und das mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, der Bände sprach.

_„Wenn du da nicht selbst drauf kommst, Herr Profiler…“_

Ein verächtliches Schnauben, das Klaus sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, begleitete Jupps Antwort. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich an den nächstbesten Aktenschrank und schaute Klaus abwartend an. Jupp war beleidigt, soviel war klar, nur verstand Klaus in keiner Weise, warum eigentlich. Er grübelte und rekapitulierte den bisherigen Tag, in dem angestrengten Versuch, herauszufinden, wann Jupps Laune derart in den Keller gegangen war und was genau er damit zu tun hatte.

Heute Morgen war Jupp jedenfalls noch völlig entspannt und mit bester Laune aufgestanden. Ein kleiner Blowjob zum Aufwachen konnte diesen Effekt auf einen Mann haben, das wusste er aus sicherer Quelle, und als solche zählte er sich selbst. Sie hatten gemütlich gefrühstückt und waren dann ins Präsidium aufgebrochen. Eigentlich war auch der gesamte Vormittag entspannt verlaufen. Da kein aktueller Fall ihre Aufmerksamkeit erforderte, hatten sie in aller Ruhe alte Akten und Berichte aufgearbeitet. Jupp hatte, wie immer in diesen Dingen, ein wenig mehr Ruhe an den Tag gelegt als er selbst, aber das war nichts ungewöhnliches und so hatte Klaus es denn auch unkommentiert gelassen. Von daher hatte Jupp also sicher keinen Grund sich gegängelt zu fühlen und beleidigt zu sein. Damit blieb dann nur noch die Mittagspause, aber auch die war, soweit Klaus das beurteilen konnte, ganz normal verlaufen.

Wie eigentlich fast jeden Mittag in den letzten Wochen waren Sie nicht in die Kantine gegangen, sondern in dieses kleine italienische Lokal ein paar Straßen weiter. Zum einen, weil sie dort einen sehr guten und sehr günstigen Mittagstisch hatten, um Welten besser, als der totgekochte Einheitsbrei, den sie in der Kantine servierten, zum anderen aber auch, weil sie einfach ein bisschen Zeit für sich haben wollten, abseits der neugierigen und vor allem tratschenden Kollegen. Das Essen war gut gewesen, der Kellner höflich und diskret, sie hatten sich nett unterhalten, eigentlich wie immer – bis auf Joachim, seinen Exfreund noch aus Wiesbadener Zeiten. Der hatte plötzlich an ihrem Tisch gestanden, und wie es seine Art war – Joachim konnte bemerkenswert taktlos sein, auch wenn Klaus wusste, dass das meiste davon gewollte Provokation war –, hatte er sich einfach zu ihnen gesetzt und angefangen zu reden. Und noch bevor der Kellner sein bestelltes Getränk gebrachte hatte – Klaus hatte nicht auf die Uhr geschaut, aber er war sich sicher, dass es keine drei Minuten gewesen waren –, hatte Joachim ihm und Jupp ein Verhältnis unterstellt. Theoretisch Klaus es Joachim liebend gerne unter die Nase gerieben, dass Jupp und er ein Paar waren, aber er hatte Jupp nun mal versprochen, dass die Entscheidung, wer wann was erfuhr ganz bei ihm läge und daran hielt er sich, auch wenn es schwerfiel. Jupps Reaktion auf Joachims Bemerkung hatte Bände gesprochen. Er hatte sich zwar nicht verschluckt vor Scheck und den Bissen Pizza, den er im Mund hatte, quer über den Tisch gespuckt, aber er hatte mit einem Mal sehr viel langsamer und bedächtiger gekaut und so hatte Klaus getan, was ihm inzwischen zur Routine geworden war und alles geleugnet.

Joachim hatte ihm natürlich kein Wort geglaubt, und in der Annahme, das Jupp sich einfach nicht outen wollte, das ganze Mittagessen hindurch offensiv mit Klaus geflirtet und immer wieder auf ihre frühere Beziehung angespielt, um Jupp doch noch aus der Reserve zu locken. Klaus hatte die Flirtversuche natürlich soweit es ging abgewehrt oder ignoriert, aber wenn er es genau betrachtete, war das ungefähr der Moment gewesen, in dem Jupps Laune einen deutlichen Temperatursturz durchmachte. Jupp war doch nicht etwa eifersüchtig? Dafür gab es absolut gar keinen Grund. Joachim war schon lange Geschichte und so wie die ganze Sache am Ende gelaufen war, hatte er auch absolut kein Bedürfnis, das wieder aufzuwärmen. Allerdings konnte Klaus nicht leugnen, dass der Gedanke, Jupp könnte eifersüchtig sein, weil ein anderer Mann ihn anflirtete, ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Bauch verursachte. Er überlegte, wie er Jupp am besten klarmachen konnte, dass er sich in dieser Hinsicht absolut keine Sorgen machen musste, doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort formuliert hatte, schnitt Jupps zornige Stimme durch seine Gedanken.

_„Es wär‘ schon nett, wenn du mir mal die Zeit geben würdest, darüber nachzudenken, ob ich etwas sagen möchte. Oder hast du mir die Entscheidung nur deswegen überlassen, weil du hoffst, dass ich nie etwas sage und du dann auch nicht zu mir stehen musst?“_

Klaus konnte seinen Freund für einen Augenblick einfach nur sprachlos anstarren. Wie kam Jupp denn auf diese vollkommen absurde Idee? Er war glücklich mit Jupp, mehr als das, trotz all der Schwierigkeiten die sie gehabt hatten und immer noch bisweilen hatten. Er würde sein Glück am liebsten mit der ganzen Welt teilen, aber er wusste auch, wie neu und ungewohnt, wie fern von allem, was bisher sein Selbstbild ausgemacht hatte, es für Jupp war, plötzlich einen Mann zu lieben. Er wollte ihn nicht bedrängen oder überfordern. Nur deswegen hielt er sich in der Öffentlichkeit zurück, nur deswegen hatte er Joachim nichts gesagt, hatte überhaupt niemandem etwas gesagt.

_„Vielleicht sollten wir die ganze Sache dann besser beenden.“_

Für eine Sekunde war Klaus nicht fähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Allein die Idee, dass Jupp ihre Beziehung einfach so beenden könnte, nahm ihm den Atem. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, sein Gesichtsfeld verengte sich und eine Übelkeit erregende Panik kroch durch seinen Körper. Das dufte einfach nicht sein. Er konnte Jupp nicht verlieren, nicht nachdem sie so lange gebraucht hatten, um sich endlich ihre Gefühle einzugestehen. Er registrierte so gerade eben noch, wie Jupp den Kopf schüttelte und sich abwenden wollte. Reflexhaft griff er nach Jupps Handgelenk, zog ihn zu sich zurück.

_„Nein, Jupp, niemals! Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich dich verleugnen wollte?“_

Kurz blitzte noch einmal der Zorn in Jupps Augen auf, den er Klaus noch eben entgegen geschleudert hatte, doch dann schüttelte er nur wieder den Kopf, enttäuscht, resigniert, verletzt.

_„Du sagst immer, ich soll entscheiden, aber bevor ich überhaupt darüber nachdenken kann, hast du schon alles geleugnet. Du hältst immer Abstand, viel mehr als früher. Achim hat schon gefragt, ob wir uns gestritten haben. Und Haupt gestern auch.“_

Jupp hatte den Blick gesenkt, schaute Klaus nicht an, sondern starrte nur auf seine Hände, die er nervös verdrehte in eine Haltung, die schon schmerzhaft sein musste. Das schien er allerdings nicht zu bemerken. Klaus wusste nicht, was er auf Jupps Vorwürfe sagen sollte. Jupp hatte ja sachlich irgendwie schon recht mit seinen Beobachtungen, aber gleichzeitig auch völlig unrecht. Nur wie sollte er ihm das klarmachen? Und seit wann genau war Jupp eigentlich so unsicher? Jupp, der größte Macho von ganz Köln, mit dem noch viel größeren Ego.

Nein, korrigierte Klaus sich sofort, eben nicht. Das war nur der Eindruck, den Jupp erwecken wollte, damit niemand bemerkte, dass es hinter dieser Fassade oft genug ganz anders aussah. Das hatte Klaus sehr schnell gelernt. Schon lange bevor sie ein Paar wurden, war er einer der Wenigen gewesen, denen Jupp bisweilen einen Blick hinter diese Fassade erlaubt hatte. Und plötzlich viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte es eigentlich die ganze Zeit gesehen, er hatte es nur nicht wirklich verstanden. Rein rational hatte er natürlich gewusst, dass Jupp Zeit brauchte, sich darüber klar zu werden, was seine Gefühle für Klaus, was ihre Beziehung für ihn bedeuteten, aber er hatte nicht begriffen, wie tief das für Jupp tatsächlich ging. Jupp redet wenig über Gefühle, erst recht seine eigenen und schon gar nicht, wenn ihn etwas verunsicherte oder verletzte. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er keine Gefühle hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Vor allem aber hieß das nicht, dass Jupp nicht mitbekam, wie er von den meisten Menschen gesehen und eingeschätzt wurde. Natürlich wusste er, welchen Gegensatz die meisten Menschen schon rein optisch zwischen ihm und Klaus sahen und genauso, dass intellektuell und bildungsmäßig mit Klaus nicht mithalten konnte, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde. Dafür waren ihre Hintergründe einfach viel zu verschieden. Meistens störte ihn das wenig, weil er andere wichtige Dinge wusste, von denen Klaus keine Ahnung hatte, aber das hier war eben nicht meistens. Jupp fühlte sich unterlegen, nicht gut genug und da waren Joachims Flirtereien und Anspielungen heute Mittag Salz in eine offene Wunde gewesen. Er versuchte, Jupp näher zu sich zu ziehen, ihn zu umarmen, doch Jupp sträubte sich. Also legte Klaus ihm die Hand an die Wange und zwang in sanft, den Blick zu heben, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

_„Ich will dich nicht verleugnen, Jupp, wirklich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich würde unser Glück am liebsten mit der ganzen Welt teilen. Und ich hätte auch nichts lieber getan, als es Joachim zu erzählen, aber du sahst so schockiert aus wegen seiner Feststellung, deswegen habe ich nichts gesagt.“_

Klaus hoffte inständig, dass Jupp ihm glaubte, dass er ihm die Chance gab, diesen riesigen Fehler wiedergutzumachen. Er ließ die Hand langsam sinken. Die Angst, Jupp zu verlieren über so ein dummes Missverständnis wurde beinahe übermächtig. Vage registrierte er, dass sich hinter ihnen die Tür öffnete und jemand eintrat, aber dafür hatte er jetzt keinen Blick übrig. Er starrte nur in Jupps Gesicht, versuchte verzweifelt aus dessen Augen zu lesen. Der Ausdruck darin war widersprüchlich, skeptisch, verletzt, aber auch hoffnungsvoll und zärtlich. Einen kurzen Moment huschte sein Blick über Klaus‘ Schulter, registrierte, wer da gerade eingetreten war, kehrte dann zu Klaus zurück. Und jetzt lag noch etwas anderes darin, etwas schalkhaftes, ein wenig spitzbübisches.

_„Mit der ganzen Welt?“_

Klaus war nicht ganz klar, was Jupp jetzt von ihm wollte, trotzdem nickte er. Hinter sich hörte er Papier rascheln und Schritte, die näher kamen. Jemand räusperte sich – Gino, ganz eindeutig. Aus Reflex wollte er Jupps Hand loslassen und ein wenig Distanz zwischen sie bringen, doch er hatte nicht mit Jupp gerechnet. Der griff seinerseits Klaus‘ Hand, zog ihn zu sich, so dass sie plötzlich Brust an Brust standen, so nah, dass nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier mehr zwischen ihnen Platz gefunden hätte und legte die Arme um ihn. Klaus konnte Jupps Wärme spüren, seinen Duft riechen und ein nervöses Kribbeln kroch durch seinen Körper.

_„Dann lass uns doch einfach mit dem Präsidium anfangen.“_

Bevor Klaus richtig begriffen hatte, was Jupp damit sagen, spürte er Jupps Lippen auf den seinen, Jupps Zunge, die sich dazwischen drängte und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte. Hinter ihnen gab Gino einen gequetschten Laut von sich, irgendwo zwischen Überraschung und Ekel, und stürmte aus dem Raum, zweifelsohne um allen die es hören wollten – und vermutlich auch allen anderen – mitzuteilen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Aber in diesem Moment und auch ganz generell war Klaus das vollkommen egal.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
